i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Mechanical ☆ Love
|song= Mechanical ☆ Love |image= Mechanical_love.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= メカニカル☆ラブ |english= |performer=Twinkle Bell |attribute= |available= As a daily song on Monday, Thursday, and Saturday }} Videos Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Kururugi Mutsuki, Kururugi Satsuki ENJIN tenka SUKURANBURU de tte iu ka kore wa mou hora daijiken genjitsu sekai kasetsu wa itsumo ate ni nannai no ga koiGOKORO hora kono nanzen nanbyaku oku no kirameki to dokidoki koi no shoki shoudou Hey! you sousa uchuu wo kimi to tsunagu RUUPU ginga no hate made SUPEESU RANDEBUU Hey! you todokeyou yo kimi e no I love you sotto me wo tojite goran motto SHINPURU ni dokidoki shiyou midasarechatta uchuu no heiwa tte iu ka kore wa sou hora kimi no sei tajigen sekai mikata no yoccha kikaijikake no koiGOKORO hora kono nanman kounen kanata kono RIZUMU nari yamanai maji da mono Hey! you sousa uchuu wo kimi to tsunagu RUUPU ginga no hate made SUPEESU RANDEBUU Hey! you todoketai yo kimi e no I love you sotto kuchibiru fureru motto SHINPURU ni dokidoki shiyou Source |-| Kanji= Kururugi Mutsuki, Kururugi Satsuki エンジン点火 スクランブルで ていうかこれはもうほら大事件 現実世界　仮説はいつもあてになんないのが恋ゴコロ ほらこの 何千何百億の きらめきとどきどき 恋の初期衝動 Hey! you そうさ宇宙を君とつなぐループ 銀河の果てまでスペースランデブー Hey!you 届けようよ　君への　I Love you そっと目を閉じてごらん もっとシンプルにどきどきしよ 乱されちゃった　宇宙の平和 ていうかこれはそうほら君のせい 多次元世界　味方によっちゃ機械仕掛けの恋ゴコロ ほらこの何万光年かなた このリズム鳴り止まない まじだもの Hey!you そうさ宇宙を君とつなぐルート 銀河の果てまでスペースランデブー Hey!you 届けたいよ　君へのI Love you そっと唇触れる もっとシンプルにどきどきしよ |-| English= Kururugi Mutsuki, Kururugi Satsuki The engine is ignited, in a scramble, but, hey, isn't it already becoming a major incident? In the real world, love could never be explained by hypothesis See, this thousands, milliards of sparkles and heartbeats are love's initial impulse Hey! you That's right, the space connects me with you in a loop We'll have a space rendezvous until the end of the Milky Way Hey! you May it reach you, the words　I Love you Try to gently close your eyes And let's feel more simple heartthrobs The outer space's peace is disarrayed, but, hey, this is all your fault In the multidimensional world, a mechanized love could be your ally See, even until the myriads light year away from here, this rhythm just won't stop, seriously Hey! you That's right, the space connects me with you in a loop We'll have a space rendezvous until the end of the Milky Way Hey! you May it reach you, the words　I Love you, touching your lips gently And let's feel more simple heartthrobs Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|261 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|382 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|442 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|12 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|765 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 30,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:Twinkle Bell Category:Daily Song Category:Satsuki Kururugi Category:Mutsuki Kururugi